Kiss Me, I'm Irish
by DevilBoxers
Summary: COMPLETE![ONESHOT, AU] It's St. Patty's day and InuYasha has a party planned, Sess has to baby sit Ayame, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou are there, along with Kags. What do the 3 girls have planned for Kags? SessXxKags, KikXxInu, KougaXxAyame


A/n: HELLO my beautiful readers. No, I'm not on any drugs nor am I drunk off of green beer. That's right! It's St. Patrick's Day! So break out the green beer and the leprechauns and do a jig! Anyways, me, being in quite a good mood (for once) I decided to do a St. Patrick's Day themed One-shot! Also, I just started reading Absolute Boyfriend, and it rocks, very funny. Anyways, onward with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't anything! But I do own a copy of the book Sesshy reads in here!!

* * *

Kagome was walking to her college class, well more like sprinting, because she was late, uber late. Her Math professor was a hard-nose, and hated students to be late. So Kagome just knew she was in for it. Kagome rounded a corner and had to halt quickly before she ran into somebody. She was going so fast, she couldn't tell who it was, and was just about to collide into them. Well, she would've collided into the person if they hadn't caught her in a big bear hug. Kagome would've gone "GAH or KYA!!" if she didn't see the silver hair of the person hugging her. She relaxed in their arms, returning the hug. 

"Hey, Yasha! Kami you freaking scared me! OH FUCK! I'm even more late for my Math class!"

"Whoa, hey Kags, calm down. Didn't you get a phone call saying that Ms. Spice was sick and unable to come and teach today? So they canceled class because it was on such short notice."

Kagome practically fainted from shock, "So you're saying I sprinted all the way here just to not go to class?!! Ok, now I'm pissed!"

InuYasha backed away slowly, now afraid of Kagome, his best friend since Elementary School, "Kags, take a deep breath, a couple of people had this happen to them too. Just look on the bright side, you got a nice work out!"

Kagome glared at him, "BRIGHT SIDE!? I'll show you bright side you damn Hanyou!" InuYasha ran like hell, because he knew Kagome was going to kill him, and Kagome chased after him.

"Kagome, calm down please! I wanted to ask you something!!"

Kagome stopped chasing him, "Oh, what is it?"

"Well, I'm having a St. Patrick's Day Party, well a mini party. Though Sesshoumaru has to 'baby sit' or so dad says. Dad is going out of town."

"Well, we are 21, and he is 25, but we don't need baby sitters! Your dad is weird sometimes. Oh well, of course I'll go! When is it?"

"Great! I'll tell the others! Tomorrow! Oh, I hope you aren't scared of…GREEN BEER!"

"Oh Kami, InuYasha… you are insane."

"Yes, Kags, I know, but come I'll take you home. Such a pity on what happened to your car."

Kagome whacked him upside the head and started walking towards InuYasha's car. InuYasha didn't register that Kagome had left already; by the time he did Kagome had been sitting in his car for a good ten minutes. InuYasha came to the car rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. He got into the car and started it up, then put it in gear and drove off towards Kagome's house. Kagome sat back thinking of what InuYasha would have planned for the party, well actually what he would be dragged into by his girlfriend, Kikyou who is also Kagome's best friend. Ever since the beginning of junior high, Kikyou, Sango, and Ayame have been trying to get Kagome together with someone, at all costs if need be. They all thought, by they Kagome meant all of her friends thought that she was still a virgin, but she wasn't. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose recalling everything about that.

_**!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!**_

**Kagome was hurriedly throwing clothes into a suitcase, today was her 18th birthday, and as a present her friends were sending her on a Caribbean Cruise for three weeks. They thought that she needed a break, because she had been stressing out on exams the previous week. So there she was throwing clothes in a suitcase, well she didn't need to do that, because she was being flown in a private jet to where the cruise ship was waiting for her. There was a knock on her door, so she had raced to answer it, her suitcase being dragged behind her. Inutashio was the one at her door; he had grinned at her and grabbed her suitcase, and loaded it into the limo that was taking her to the private jet. Kagome had got into the limo, and sat still drumming her fingers against the leather seat and fidgeting every now and then. The limo arrived shortly after leaving, Kagome quickly had got out of the limo and watched as her suitcase was loaded up on the jet, she soon followed and sat down in her seat. **

**Kagome was now on the cruise ship and it had left about fifteen hours ago. She was now starting to get groggy, but she just couldn't move her muscles, because the moon and stars were just so pretty. Kagome started swaying back in forth slowly losing her balance. She had slowly started leaning over the rail and was about to topple into the ocean, that is until someone grabbed her before she fell. Kagome was jolted slightly awake by the movement. She had looked up and saw a handsome man in about early twenties holding onto her arm to prevent her from falling overboard. He had light violet eyes and light brown hair. He then had picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, and put her in bed.**

**Since then Kagome had spent every day with him, on the second day she learned his name was Kyo. It was the day before the cruise would be over and Kagome had spent basically every minute of the day with Kyo. Kyo was walking Kagome to her cabin so she could get some sleep, but he had leaned in and kissed her. Well, then one thing led to another, and ya. Kagome now was at InuYasha's house telling them everything about her cruise, except about losing her virginity. No one knew about it, and it was going to stay that way for a long time. Though she did notice that Sesshoumaru had been sniffing the air.**

_**!!!!END FLASHBACK!!!!**_

Kagome felt someone shaking her shoulders; she looked up from the window to see InuYasha gently shaking her shoulders.

"Kags, you alright, you were out of it since we left the school."

"Hmm? Oh yea, I'm just fine, just was trying to remember something is all!" she grinned and got out of the car, waving to InuYasha as he drove off, then she headed to her apartment.

* * *

The next day at InuYasha's  
the beginning of the party

* * *

Kagome was sprawled out on her stomach on the couch in the basement. InuYasha was in the mini kitchen mixing the drinks, Kikyou was helping, and Miroku and Sango were arguing about something that included kissing, Ayame and Kouga were sitting out on basement porch most likely making out. Kagome rolled onto her back, her hand lolling off of the couch to look at her upside down companion. Well, he really wasn't her companion, he was just staring off in space, suppose to be baby sitting them. She blew a raspberry at Sesshoumaru, her 'companion.' Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Kagome and just glared at her, lightly. 

"You know, Sesshoumaru, you are soooooooooooo boring!!! Kami, can't you even carry on a proper conversation?"

"You are one of the most annoying people I have ever had the horror to even hear."

"AW! I love you too, Sesshy!" notice the sarcasm?

The color drained from Sesshoumaru face; apparently he didn't catch the sarcasm. There was a loud crash, and Kouga, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and InuYasha came crashing into the room, panting and eyes wider than saucers.

"YOU WHAT, KAGOME?!!!" they all said at the same time, so apparently they also didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Oh, god damn I swear! I was being sarcastic! You are all dense!" Kagome didn't even more from her upside down position on the couch. She sighed, completely exasperated with everyone.

"Thank Kami, Kagome. I truly thought that you loved my stupid brother!" InuYasha sighed with relief.

"Well, why don't you dense baka's return to whatever it was you were doing." Kagome rolled her eyes and started to stare off in space, like Sesshoumaru was earlier. She was thinking back to when she came over earlier today.

_**!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!**_

**Kagome had leisurely walked towards the front door to InuYasha's family's mansion, just doing well nothing. She had knocked on the door fully expecting anyone but Sesshoumaru to answer the door. But alas, Sesshoumaru was indeed the one who answer, but not in normal clothing. Oh no, he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue satin boxers, yes, he was shirtless. Kagome just stared, but soon realize what she was doing when she had spotted his large smirk. She really did try to stop looking, but then he thrust his hips out slightly, but noticeably, Obviously Kagome only stared more, and was on the verge of drooling, that is until InuYasha came and saved her, though Kagome was slightly disappointed at the interruption of scanning Sesshoumaru's well built body. Kagome had been dragged in by InuYasha, and taken to the basement where everyone else was. Kagome intended to keep what had happened a secret.**

_**!!!!END FLASHBACK!!!!**_

Kagome was pulled out of her reverie when the sound of music could be heard, and it was increasing in sound too. Kikyou thrust out a mug full of green beer to Kagome and grinned. Everyone had one, even Sesshoumaru. Kagome took a long swing from her mug, and felt a pinch on her arm; she looked up and saw that Kikyou had pinched her.

"Hey! What was that for Kik?!"

"Well, Kagome you aren't wearing green! You know what they say, on St. Patrick's Day you have to wear green or get pinched!"

"Oh Kami!" Kagome then felt five more pinches, from her other friends.

"Kagome, don't you have any green clothes?"

"Yes, Ayame, I do. But they were all in the dirty laundry."

"Hey, Kagome! Sesshoumaru didn't get to pinch you, yet!" leave it to Ayame to say something like that.

Kagome's eyes bugged out slightly when she saw Sesshoumaru smirk her way, she was in for it. Kagome started backing up when she saw Sesshoumaru make his way towards her, almost teasingly. Kagome was now backed up against the wall, with no where to go, since Sesshoumaru was a demon, he could catch up with her if she ran. Sesshoumaru was now right in front of her, barely an arms reach away, he smirked, oh Kami, Kagome knew she was in for it. His arm slowly reached out, but instead went behind her, and then she felt a slight pinch on her butt. Kagome was frozen where she stood, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's brother had just bloody pinched her butt!!!! Sesshoumaru just walked back to where he was sitting earlier, not caring about the stares and looks he was receiving via Kagome's friends. What no one saw were the large smirks Kikyou, Ayame and Sango gave each other. A few minutes had passed, and the guys just noticed that the girls except Kagome had disappeared.

"Hey, InuYasha, where did the girls go?" Miroku looked around.

InuYasha looked around, "Beat's me. Do I look like some kind of dog that sniffs females who've disappeared?!!!"

Both Miroku and Kouga sweat dropped and looked to Kagome, wondering if she knew where they were. But Kagome wasn't pay attention, because she was off in Flashback Land, they sweat dropped again.

_**!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!**_

**It was when Kagome had come back from her cruise, a week after to be exact. So, that meant that Kagome was 18. She had walked into the West mansion (where InuYasha lives) with Kikyou in tow in search of InuYasha, who had run off when Kagome threatened him. But, they didn't spot InuYasha anywhere when they walked in, but they did however spot Sesshoumaru looking up from his book titled "Lucifer's Shadow." At the time Sesshoumaru had been 22 years old. Kikyou had just grinned at him and literally flounced out of the room in search of InuYasha, leaving Kagome to have a staring contest with the King of Icy Glares. Kagome had smiled sheepishly and was going about to run like hell, except she found that she couldn't, because Sesshoumaru had her pinned against the closest wall and he had been sniffing her hair. His eyes had been closed and his nose was buried deep in Kagome beautiful raven locks. **

"**You smell divine, Kagome." Then he went back to reading his book, man Kagome had thought at the time, he was so mysterious.**

**When Kagome thought she was safe from anymore weird things, Sesshoumaru had spoke up again.**

"**You may think the others don't know what happened on the cruise ship, but I know what happened. I can smell it." Kagome's eyes had bugged out and she took off running, she finally stopped when she was out of hearing distance of everyone.**

"**How the hell can he smell that? Oh yea… never mind he's a demon, and can smell if you're pure or not, damn him!" **

_**!!!!END FLASHBACK!!!!**_

Kagome was shaken out of her Flashback Land when Kouga had said something about Karaoke. When her eyes focused once again, she was now sitting on the couch and was staring straight into Sesshoumaru's golden orbs. She turned her face away and glared at a grinning Sango. Apparently the three missing girls had returned.

"Kaggy's in LOVE!!!!!" Kagome seethed, Ayame was going to pay for saying that.

To Kagome's horror Kouga and Kikyou chimed in saying very loudly, "KAGOME'S IN LOVE!!!!!!"

Kagome slapped her forehead and groaned. Then Sango chimed in, except she said something else.

"Kagome and Ses—sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage—" she wasn't able to finish the song because Kagome smacked her upside the head.

"Who's name did you say Sango, dear?" by now Kikyou, Sango and Ayame had all the guys attention even Sesshoumaru's.

"She didn't say any name, but mine!" Kagome said loudly.

Then to even more of Kagome's horror Ayame spoke up, "Sango said Sesshoumaru's name!!!"

Kagome fell over, "GAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

InuYasha, Miroku and Kouga stared open mouthed at the girls, blinking every now and then. Sesshoumaru couldn't contain his smirk; he believed it was time for something drastic, very drastic. But before he did that, he wanted to see what was behind Kikyou's back. It was green, but that was all he could see.

"Aww, Kagome we are soooooo sorry. Please except our gift, that way you don't get pinched anymore." Kikyou then held out a green shirt to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the shirt took it and quickly changed in the bathroom, then walked back out feeling slightly better. She looked down at the writing, thinking nothing of it, boy she was stupid if she thought no one would attempt to do anything. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as she exited the bathroom wearing the green shirt that Kikyou had given her, he smirked and stood up and walked towards her. Kagome turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder, her eyes widen slightly when she saw that it was Sesshoumaru. But, if Kagome had looked properly, she would've notice how close he was and that he had a large smirk on his lips. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome up against a wall, and before anyone could blink he had his lips pressed firmly against Kagome's lips. Kagome gasped, which Sesshoumaru took this chance to stick his tongue in her mouth, and wrestle with her tongue. Kagome soon returned the kiss; she was too busy to notice that Kouga, InuYasha and Miroku were gaping at her, whereas the girls were smirking and giving high-fives to each other. When the need to breathe became too much, Sesshoumaru and Kagome broke apart, panting slightly. Sesshoumaru rested his forehead against Kagome's, and had a small smile playing across his lips.

"I only did what your shirt said Kagome. But I do doubt that you are actually Irish."

"Just shut up and kiss me again, Sesshy."

"Very well, love."

* * *

A/n: MUWHAHAHAHA!!!!! I hope you liked it! I'm evil! Well this is the end. If you haven't figured out Kagome's shirt that she put on said "Kiss me I'm Irish." Well…. Ja ne!


End file.
